He's Hurting Me
by Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real
Summary: Matthew Williams has pretty crappy outlook on life. How can he not when he has an abusive Russian boyfriend and an oblivious twin brother who can hardly remember his name half the time? But when a meeting in the rain causes an e unexpected friendship, can everyone's favorite Prussian help him see just how awesome life can be? PruCan, Bits of GerIta. rated T for swears and abuse
1. Chapter 1- Meeting in the rain

_Hi! I'm Kiwi. This is my first multi-chapter Hetalia fic, so please be careful, I burn easily. Constructive criticism in welcomed. This was partially proofread by my lovely best chum Gabloka. _

* * *

Matthew stumbled along the street, limping a little as it rained. He didn't mind the rain, since it hid the tears he had been crying. He had just been on a 'date' with his Russian boyfriend, Ivan, though he hated to call him that. The two had been listening to a Russia-Canada hockey game on the radio, and when Matthew had given a tiny cheer when Canada got a goal, he had literally been thrown out on the street and been told to walk the rest of the way home. He didn't want to go home though, knowing what waited for him- An annoying twin brother who blasted his music way too loud and an angry Ivan who would use him like a punching bag whenever Alfred wasn't looking.

He was wrapped up in his own thoughts of what he was going to do now, when he bumped into someone and fell. "I-I'm sorry..." he softly said, not noticing who it was until he looked up.

The person turned out to be Gilbert Beilshmidt, and that revelation almost caused Matthew to groan out loud. Gilbert was best friends with Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy (Who happened to be Matthew's cousin), and together they formed the Bad Touch Trio, or the BTT for short. Antonio wasn't so bad, since he was a bit of an airhead, but Gilbert and Francis were the school's resident players and assholes, sleeping with boys and girls alike. The trio was also well-known for their pranks. Matthew hadn't had much interaction with them, since he tended to be invisible at school, and he didn't really want to get on their prank radar.

Gilbert looked down at him, looking ready to tell him off, but seemed to hesitate, before he held out a hand to help Matthew up.

"No big deal." He said, hauling Mattie to his feet.

"Y-you sure?" he quietly asked, thankful for the help up. He was a little unsteady on his feet, keeping his weight on one leg instead of the other, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight limp. The last thing he needed was questions about how he got his injuries.

"Ja, it takes a lot more than a little Birdie crashing into to me to dent mein awesomeness. I am the Awesome Gilbert, by the way." Gilbert answered, giving him a cocky grin.

"I-I know, we go to the s-same school." Matthew told him softly, not surprised that Gilbert didn't recognize him.

"Really? Wait- you're Francis' little cousin! You're Mattie, right?" Gil exclaimed. Matthew was actually really surprised that the boy hadn't mistaken him for his brother, like most people seemed to do.

"Yes, I'm Matthew, and Francis is my cousin." Matthew answered, shifting his weight. As much as he dreaded going home, he knew that his lateness would cause another outburst of violence from Ivan.

As if reading his mind, Gil cocked his head to the side and said "Hey, do you want a drive home? My car is around the corner. It's so unawesome to walk in the rain."

"I...I...I guess... Thank you." he softly said, looking down. He hated the feeling of pathetic-ness that was coursing through him. He must have looked awful for the brash, asshat Prussian to take pity on him.

"Okay, follow me." He led him to his car, which actually was just around the corner. They stopped beside the car, and Matthew had no trouble believing the car before him, which was a 1989 Chevrolet Impala painted baby-chick yellow with the words "My Chick Digs My Ride" painted along the side in blue paint, belonged to Gilbert.

"N-nice car..." Matthew said, actually meaning it. Most would probably find it obnoxious, but Matthew thought it fitted Gilbert's personality perfectly.

"Thanks. I did the paint job myself." Gil said boastingly, opening Matthew's door before getting in on the other side. Matthew got the feeling that he did it from habit.

"You must be good with painting cars then." Matthew said quietly.

"Not really. Mein bruder, Luddy, is much better." He answered with a shrug, starting the car. "So anyway, where to?"

Matthew gave him the name and address of his apartment building, and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. After a while, Gil pulled up at his house and smiled. He got out and opened Matthew's door. "See you around, mein Birdie!"

Matthew flushed slightly, nodding and shuffling to the doorway. When he was halfway there, the door flew open, and Ivan stormed out, pulling Matthew in for a rough, possessive kiss that had Matthew's skin crawling in disgust. He unsuccessfully tried to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. He hated for others to see him so low. Matthew allowed himself to be pulled into the apartment building, not looking back to look at Gilbert.

* * *

_So… What did you think? Please R&R. This is from an RP between me and hetalia13canada. Check out her profile, she's pretty talented. I met her on Playing favorites, a REALLY awesome Forum, y'all should check out. _

_FREE JAR OF LOVE TO THE FIRST REVIEWER!_


	2. Chapter 2- Chance Encounter

_Hello there my pretty little Maple Leafs! Sorry for the late update, life got in the way. Here's another chapter of He's Hurting Me (By the way, what do you think of that name? I'm not too sure about it…) And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I actually turned to my friend and hugged him the moment I saw them! Is it lame that I took a screen capture and put the first three reviews as my background?_

_ Inner Kiwi: You know that you're probably talking to no one, right? _

_ Me: nu-uh! I got THREE WHOLE REVIEWERS, SO THERE! _

_ Inner Kiwi: You are so lame…_

_Anyway, on with the show! _

_DISCLAIMER- me no own._

Gil's POV

Gilbert pulled up outside his favorite coffee shop; needing to get his daily hit of coffee. He was really tired, no doubt thanks to his bout of partying the night before with Antonio and Francis.

He pushed the door open. A bell chimed as he swaggered up to the counter and plastered on his patented cocky grin. "The Awesome me is needing a coffee, pronto!"

The employee at the counter turned around, and Gil was surprised to see it was Mattie, Francis' little cousin.

"What can I get you?" He asked, biting his lip slightly. Gil noticed that the boy looked a little pale, and he had dark stains of something all over his skin.

"Yeah I want a- MEIN GOTT BIRDIE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" He exclaimed, finally registering the stains and bruises and noticing a small cut adorning the small blonde's face. Mattie jumped, and Gil noticed that a few customers looked over, obviously startled. He paid them no mind, his eyes trained in Mattie's face.

"N-nothing… I j-just fell..." Mattie lied feebly, and Gil narrowed his eyes, not buying it even slightly.

"Was it that scary-ass guy outside your apartment last night? Are you ok?" he asked, frowning. That guy gave him really bad vibes.

"…I'm fine…" Mattie whispered, looking down at the counter. It didn't slip Gil's notice that he didn't answer the first question.

"Don't lie." Gil said, crossing his arms in front of him. To his horror, tear started to form in Mattie's eyes, though he quickly reached up and rubbed them away.

"I'll be fine. Please leave it." He sniffled. Gil sighed but backed off, not wanting to scare him.

"I'm sorry. And I'll have a black coffee, six sugars." He said, and leaned against the counter. Matt turned around to get his coffee- and fell to the floor in a heap. Gil's eyes widened, and he jumped over the counter. He helped the smaller boy to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Gil asked. Mattie looked a little shaky, and he seemed to be majorly favoring his right leg.

"Should you even be at work? You should be recovering from your…" He paused to give Mattie a skeptical look. "_fall_."

Mattie turned a little red and looked away. "I-I have to work, to pay m-my part of the r-rent…" he murmured.

"Doesn't this place give you sick days?" Gil asked incredulously. Of course, he'd never had a job of his own, as he came from a rather wealthy family, but he recalled listening to Lovino's bitching about how he'd used up all his sick days spending time with Antonio.

"I'm sure they w-would, but I c-can't." Mattie said, rubbing at his arm, which Gil assumed was a nervous habit.

"Why not?" Gil challenged. Mattie was starting to look more and more uncomfortable, but Gil refused to back down. "I…I'd rather be here… then at my house." He whispered, staring down at his shoes and biting his lip.

"Kesesese~ If THAT'S the problem then you can just hang out with the Awesome me today! Jeez Birdie, you are so silly!" Gil laughed. Mattie looked rather surprised, and Gil used it as an opportunity to pull the smaller male out of the shop.

"Where are we g-going?" Mattie asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know yet!" Gil laughed.

_Heh heh… Uhmm, I hope that wasn't a giant disappointment… _

_Inner Kiwi: Don't worry, it was! _

_Me: How is that supposed to make me not worry? _

_Inner Kiwi: Oh, did I say don't worry? I meant do worry! _

_Me: Ok, whatever, please review! _


	3. Chapter 3- Big Al's Pt 1

_Hello Hello Hello, My little Maple Leafs! How are you this fine afternoon? Oh, BTW, I edited chapter two. It's nothing major, and probably not even noticeable, but I forgot to proofread it and then I got annoyed by the mistakes and bad choices so I fixed it. Also, I realize that last chapter was probably kind of short, so this one should be longer. I am on a major roll with this fic, and I want to get out as many chapters as I can before I have to give up writing for the summer. _

_Inner Kiwi: WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GIVE UP WRITING!? _

_Me: Uhm, I don't have access to a computer over the summer, so I won't be putting out any new chapters for two months… _

_Inner Kiwi: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, OR YOUR READERS?! _

_Me: I'm telling you now… and why do you care- you think my writing is crap anyway. _

_Inner Kiwi: This is the only time you ever listen to me. _

_Me: Whatever, on with the story! _

_DISCLAIMER- Me no own. _

Mattie's POV

Matthew tried to keep the surprise off his face as Gil pulled him down his street to his car. When they reached it, Gil opened his door and ushered him in, before getting in on his own side. He started the car and puled of down the street.

"Seriously, please tell me where we are going." Matthew said softly, buckling his seatbelt. he'd never say it aloud, for fear that this was all just an elaborate prank, but he was sort of excited to hang out with Gil.

"Hmm, let me think… we could…. I KNOW!" Gil he exclaimed. "I will take you to Fat Al's" And with that, he turned the radio to a rock station and turned it up loud. The song playing was 'I Don't Care' by Fallout Boy. Matthew actually really enjoyed that song, especially since he'd seen it used for a very well done AMV. Not even his brother knew about his secret life as a closet Otaku.

Suddenly, Matthew was drawn out of his thoughts by Gil belting out the lines. "Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance. I'm not a chance; put a heat wave in your pants. Pull a breath like another cigarette. Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up). On the oracle in my chest, Let the guitar scream like a fascist. Sweat it out, shut your mouth. Free love on the streets but in the alley it ain't that cheap, now!"

When he was done, Gil looked over at him and grinned. "Sorry," He said, without a hint of regret in his eyes. "I just really love this song."

"That's ok; I like this song t-too." He answered, his lip twitching slightly. It had been years since he had smiled fully.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, but for the sound of rock music on the radio. After about twenty minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of a building painted dark blue with giant paint splotches, the words "Big Al's Arcade" written in big letters on the sign outside.

"Mein freund Albert owns this place. It is majorly awesome by the way." Gil told him as they got out of the car. Matthew nodded, not doubting Gil in the least. The pair walked into the arcade and looked around. The place was dimly lit, lights flashing on the game screens. There were many different games, from DDR to pack man to Ski-Ball.

"Here," Gil said, handing Matthew a handful of quarters. "We can play some games separately, and then after a while we can meet back up by the prize room, ok?" Matthew nodded and went off in search of the air hockey table.

Matthew quickly located the air hockey game, and people who wanted to play. He soon became completely absorbed in his game, barely noticing when his opponents switched. He had always love hockey in any form- road hockey, ball hockey, ice hockey, air hockey, hockey games, it didn't matter. Just the word was enough to make his eyes light up. Except, of course, when Ivan got involved, then hockey just turned into more bruises and limps he'd have to hide.

Matthew was so lost in his game, he didn't notice the passage of time, and was therefore surprised when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"M-maple!" He exclaimed, and then winced at his improper language. He swung around to apologize to whoever had tapped him, only to hear a familiar laugh.

"Kesesese~ was that you… trying to swear? Gott Birdie, das ist so süß." He guffawed, grinning ear to ear. Matthew blushed slightly.

"S-sorry. Did you w-want something?" Matthew asked. Gil quickly sobered, and a startling look of determination entered his eyes.

"Birdie, I need your help. There is a totally wicked awesome prize that I must claim, but I need 1000 tickets. Your mission, should you choose to except it, is to help me get these 1000 tickets." Gil explained. Matthew had to resist the urge to stare in open mouth shock. Seriously, how childish could this guy get? Nevertheless, Gil looked like he was totally serious, and Matthew wouldn't deny him something he obviously really wanted. After all, the boy had helped him, not once but twice. It was the least he could do.

"Sure, I'll help." He agreed.

_Uwah! Do y'all have any idea how hard that chapter was to write? It just did NOT want to come out. But, because I love my readers with all my heart, I forced it out, all two pages of it. Sorry, I know I said this would be a longer chapter, but it just fought me so hard… _

_ Inner Kiwi: that's because you're a crap writer. _

_ Me: for someone who is literally a part of me, you seem to hate me an awful lot. _

_ Inner Kiwi: doesn't that mean you hate yourself? _

_ Me: shut up. _

_Anyway, please review, even if it's to hate on me._


End file.
